As techniques related to the above-mentioned integrated structure in a magnetic disk drive, known are a damping type magnetic head suspension assembly in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-162212, a gimbals wiring assembly for a magnetic head and manufacturing method thereof in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-36048, a supporting device for a slider in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-89286 and a magnetic head supporting mechanism in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-215513.
As compared with a conventionally used structure in which fine leads are wired on a load beam, the above-mentioned integrated structures have a small occupancy of a signal line and is advantageous for the recording and reproduction of a information signal using a high-frequency signal. In addition, the wiring pattern on the integrated structure is higher in rigidity than fine leads, so that the deformation of a load beam can be suppressed and the posture of a magnetic head (slider) can be maintained stably.
However, the above four publications refer to the wiring pattern structure on a load beam in detail, but not to the wiring pattern structure on a guide arm at all.
Especially, in the prior arts disclosed in the former two publications, the wiring pattern on a load beam is extended from a portion of the load beam, which affects a spring property of the load beam and then the wiring structure of the wiring pattern on a guide arm may greatly affect the deformation of the load beam and the accompanying posture stability of the magnetic head slider. This is because a weight of a wiring pattern bent near the load beam deforms the load beam when the wiring pattern extended from the load beam is bent at a nearly right angle near the load beam and jointed to a side surface of the guide arm.
On the other hand, in the prior arts disclosed in the latter two publications, a terminal of a wiring pattern is provided at an end of a load beam and a secondary wiring extends from such terminal. Since the terminal of the wiring pattern is disposed to face a magnetic disk, the secondary wiring is inherently disposed to face the magnetic disk. With an increase in the capacity of a magnetic disk drive, it is required to make a space between the stacked magnetic disks narrower for the promotion of a disk stacking or mounting density. The wiring in the latter two publications hinders the space between the magnetic disks from being narrowed.
Thus, in conjunction with a wiring-pattern integrated load beam, the wiring structure of a wiring-pattern integrated guide arm is an important technique to substantially affect the posture stability of a magnetic head slider and the disk mounting density of a magnetic disk drive.